Path of Darkness ~ Chapter 2
Here's chapter 2 of Path or Darkness. Hope you guys enjoy~! Last chapter Path of Darkness ~ Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Eliza kept walking from one side to the other in her room, while Hikari was sitting on a chair. Not much later Hikari had enough of her walking. “Could you please sit down now.” Eliza stopped. “I’m sorry… I just want to make my head empty. We need a way to get members!” She let herself fall on her bed. “What if- no… Uhm.. But what about-.. also no good idea… Urg.. I can’t think of anything…!” “You’re thinking too much… It needs to come into your head. If you think like this then you’ll never get a good idea…” “Yeah you’re right Hikari… Only that Austin annoys me sooo much!! Why girls can’t play soccer?! And soccer is for everyone! Not only for him and his team!” “I understand your feelings, but calm down! We’ll find a way, I promise.” Eliza sighed and went laying down. After a while she said something. “I think I’ll go outside to play some soccer…. I hope my mind will get empty then.” “Okay then. Then I’ll go home.” Eliza packed her bag when Hikari left. She left her house and went on her way to the park. She carried the bag with her stuff in it over her shoulder. Deep in thoughts she reached the park. She went to the soccer field and saw that she was all alone. Eliza threw her bag at the side of the field and got her soccer ball out of her bag. She threw it on the ground and start training. After a while she starts to train hissatsus. “Light of Heaven!!!!!!!!!” She shot a powerful ball with bright light to the goal. It goes in the goal. Eliza thought: ‘My new hissatsu…. I need to control it.’ Eliza started running with the ball. She made a handstand and twisted on her hand. Eliza kicked against the ball, but it went over the goal. In the direction of a boy who was jogging around the park. “Watch out!!” But too late. The boy got hit by the ball. Immediately Eliza ran to him. “Are you alright? I’m sorry. It was an accident.” The boy got up a bit and held his head with his hand. “It’s okay…. And I’m fine. That was a pretty hard shot by the way.” “yeah... only sad it went in the wrong direction….” Eliza blushed very light. “Here, let me help you.” She helped the boy getting up. “Thanks.” He holds his head. Eliza saw he was a bit dizzy. She brought him to the bench at the side of the soccer field and got some water out of her bag. “Here, drink some.” “Thanks, again.” He took the bottle from Eliza and drank some. “Are you alright?” “Yeah I’m fine. “ “Listen, I’m really sorry. Is there something I can do to make it okay?” “It was an accident, so it’s okay.” He smiled at Eliza, to show it’s okay. Eliza smiled back. “But what were you doing actually?” “I was practicing soccer. I’m trying to make a new hissatsu.” “Hissatsu??” “Yeah. That’s a powerful shoot. It’s pretty hard to make a good one. Do you want to see one?” “No thanks. I believe you. So you play soccer?” “Yep. And you?” “I’m just jogging around. I’m new in town, so I don’t do any sport.” “I see. Well, welcome in the town.” Eliza smiled. The boy smiled back. “My name is Eliza. And yours?” “Alex. Nice to meet you I guess.” Eliza held out her hand and Alex shook her hand. They started to talk more and even laugh sometimes. It started to get later and darker. “Why were you practicing this hard and this late if I may ask?” Alex asks curiously. “I want to join the soccer club... but the team didn’t let me. So I want to start my own team! A team where people can join when they want! But I need to show them that I’m not that weak that I’ll lose to those boys…” “How do you plan on getting the members then?” “Well… I don’t know actually… I bet no one wants to believe I’m serious about starting a team of my own…” Alex smiled confidentially at her. “I should try and ask people. There are some who will accept it, I promise you. Don’t give up!” Some more time passed while Eliza and Alex were talking. Until Alex made an end to the conversation. “I think I have to go. Or else my father will get worried.” He got up. “I think I should go home then too. See ya later?” Alex nodded and smiled. “Sure. Tomorrow?” Eliza answered his smile. “Deal.” Alex ran home and waved at Eliza. She waved back and put her stuff in her bag. Eliza looked around the field with her bag over her shoulder. She started to think a bit. ‘I have to do it! Tomorrow, the searching for members will truly start!’ '~Next morning~ ' Eliza barely slept the previous night. In her bag she has some papers she made and printed. She spent a big part of the day asking people to come to the training of her team, but no one accepted. They ignored her, looked at her with strange looked or said she was crazy. Eliza was trying until the lunch break, when two boys came to her. She recognized them, they were members of the school’s soccer team; Jonathan and Tyler. “So you’re the one spreading this stupid papers?” Jonathan asked and grabbed one of the papers Eliza held. “Just give it up.” Tyler nodded in agreement. “Girls are way too weak, just like all these people who can’t even play soccer.” “They can! But you won’t let them! And even if they aren’t that good now, they will once they train!” Eliza reacted. “Humpf. You must snap out of that world of yours, filled with rainbows and ponies. This is reality.” Jonathan said and made a lump of the paper. He threw it in Eliza’s face and walked off with Tyler. Eliza started to feel cold shivers going through her body while her eyes started to get a purple glow. Jonathan and Tyler walked home after the training, later in the afternoon. “Don’t you think it was wrong how we acted towards her?” Tyler asked doubtable. “Maybe, but she should give up and join another sport club.” Jonathan replied, but there was a light sense of guilt in his voice. “Maybe you’re right, but did you have to throw that paper in her face?” “Yeah… that was low…” “I think we should apologize… Or at least for that.” The boys entered a back alley on their way home. Jonathan nodded in agreement. Suddenly a sound of a soccer ball being kicked goes through the alley. But before the boys could react, Jonathan gets hit and falls on the ground. Tyler looked shocked and looked around, searching for the person who hit his friend with the shot. Someone in the shadows moved and said with a dark, dangerous voice; “You two have made a big mistake. And now you will pay!” The soccer ball, which was kicked against Jonathan, rolled back to the person in the shadows. The person grinned and a purple glow came off at the height of the neck. Jonathan got up and he had a scared and shocked look in his eyes and on his face. Tyler didn’t even try to hide his fear and his eyes were trembling and his skin was as white as milk while the soccer ball got a purple glow and the person lifted its leg, ready to kick the soccer ball at the boys once again. End of Chapter 2 Hey minna. Here's chapter 2 for those who have been waiting ^^" and sorry I didn't continue the story for months. I don't know when chapter 3 comes though. So just wait please xD Friend's character In this chapter the following characters appeared; - Eliza (My character) - Alex (Hugh's character) - Hikari (Valencia's character) Writer This chapter is made by me, Liz